Rien de plus banal
by Deiya
Summary: Petites histoires consacrées à Light et L... yaoi
1. Roi d'un jour

**Titre :** Roi d'un jour

**Auteur :** Deiya

**Genre :** drabble (ou ficlet ?), humour, yaoi

**Résumé : **Light et L se partagent une galette des rois (scénario palpitant, non ?)

**Couple :** L/Light

**Disclaimer :** Death note n'est pas à moi.

**Roi d'un jour**

**Light :** Ryûzaki, au lieu de s'empiffrer de sucreries, on devrait chercher Kira, tu ne crois pas ?

**L, la bouche pleine :** mmpf…pas la peine, y a longtemps que je sais que c'est toi Kira.

**Light :** Et c'est pour ça que tu m'invites tranquillement à manger une galette des rois avec toi ?

**L :** Tu adores ça alors arrête de te plaindre !

**Light :** Mais pourquoi je n'ai eu droit qu'à un petit quart de rien du tout tandis que toi tu t'enfiles les trois autres quarts ? Tu es vraiment injuste et si j'avais mon death note sous la main…

**L : **D'abord, fallait réagir plus tôt et ensuite, ça me donne 75% de chances d'avoir la fève…mmpfouille !…Que voilà !

**Light, l'air désespéré :** Tout ça pour une stupide fève… Et enlève cette couronne en carton, tu es vraiment ridicule avec !

**L, tout sourire :** Hé hé ! Pas question ! Maintenant je suis le roi et tu vas devoir obéir à mes exigences pendant toute la journée !

**Light, un peu pâle :**…N'importe quoi ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi je suivrais une règle aussi débile…

**L :** Aha ! Le grand Kira aurait-il peur ?

**Light, tuant L du regard : **…

**L, avec un sourire un peu pervers : **T'inquiète pas, je ne te demanderai que des choses inoffensives…Par exemple… Ne bouge pas…

**Light, méfiant : **Qu'est-ce que tu vas bien pouvoir invenmmpf…

**L : **…

**Light : **…

**L : **Miam ! Tu as le goût de la frangipane Light !

Fin.


	2. Stress

**Titre :** Stress

**Auteur :** Deiya

**Genre :** drabble, humour, yaoi

**Résumé : **Light harcèle L…

**Couple :** L/Light

**Disclaimer :** Pas à moi.

**Stress**

Appartement de L, un soir…

- NAAAAAAAAAAAN ! Tout mais pas ça !

Trop tard. Ryûzaki était acculé dans un coin de la pièce. Light s'avança vers lui d'un air menaçant, tout en brandissant… une paire de chaussettes !

- Ryûzakiiiii…

Ce dernier tenta de parlementer.

- Light… Tu peux pas m'obliger à mettre… _ça_ !

- Je vais me gêner…

- Dans ce cas, tu auras ma mort sur la conscience.

Light poussa un énorme soupir en levant les yeux au ciel mais se résigna quand même.

- D'accord. Mais alors tu vas mettre des chaussures neuves et pas tes habituelles baskets bonnes à jeter !

- NAAAAN ! Pas mes baskets ! Je les aime tant, on a partagé tellement de bons moments ensemble !

- Justement, c'est le moment ou jamais de te faire de nouvelles amies… C'est les chaussures ou les chaussettes, réfléchis bien !

L jugea que les nouvelles chaussures c'était tout de même moins pire que les chaussettes. Il obtempéra donc, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de conserver ses vieilles baskets soigneusement rangées dans un placard.

Light le regarda ensuite de la tête au pied.

- Mmouais… Tu me feras le plaisir de t'asseoir correctement. Surtout ne mets pas tes pieds sur les chaises ou les fauteuils !

- Si je m'assois normalement, je perds…

- …40 pour cent de tes capacités, je sais. T'inquiète pas, les 60 pour cent restants seront largement suffisants ce soir !

Ryûzaki fit la moue mais ne répondit pas.

- Encore une chose, continua Light. Tu pourrais faire un effort, te redresser et sortir les mains de tes pommmf… !

Ryûzaki l'embrassa doucement avant de lui lancer un sourire mi-affectueux mi-ironique.

- Tu serais pas un peu stressé, toi ?

Light lui rendit son sourire.

Ce soir, Ryûzaki dînait chez les Yagami.

Ce soir, Light présentait son petit ami à sa mère et à sa sœur : il y avait de quoi stresser !


	3. Quand Light souffre

**Titre et résumé (deux en un) :** Quand Light souffre

**Auteur :** Deiya bien sûr

**Couple :** LightxL bien sûr

**Disclaimer : **Pas à moi bien sûr

**Note : **Encore un drabble pas terrible (pour ne pas dire nul) pour passer le temps… Je ne sais toujours pas comment je fais pour pondre des trucs pareils, désolée c'est plus fort que moi…

**xXx**

- Ouille !

- …

- Hmmpfaïe !

- …

- Hé ! Fais un peu attention, Ryuuzaki !

- …

Light serra les dents et souffrit en silence. Heureusement, son martyre ne tarda pas à prendre fin. Ryuuzaki le regarda d'un air contrit.

- Je t'ai fait mal ?

Light fulminait.

- Evidemment ! Je te préviens, si tu ne t'améliores pas, il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois !

- Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de 'mais' qui tienne ! Tu danses vraiment comme un manche : j'ai les orteils en compote !

**xXx**

Deiya : … Réaction ?

Light (mode psychopathe on) : Ton vrai nom ! Allez crache-le, que je rigole un peu !

Deiya : Ryuuzaki chéri ! Aide-moi !

Ryuuzaki : Pas question ! Tu m'as obligé à marcher sur les pieds de Light-chan !

Light : Aha ! Tu vois, même ton chouchou t'abandonne !

Deiya : Bouhouhouhouhou…


	4. Quand Light souffre II

**Titre :** Quand Light souffre II

**Auteur :** Deiya

**Genre :** drabble, humour, yaoi

**Couple :** L/Light

**Disclaimer :** Pas à moi.

oOoOo

- OUAÏE !

Au cri de douleur poussé par Light, Ryûzaki sursauta et retira précipitamment sa main. Il attendit quelques secondes que son compagnon se calme. Celui-ci lui tournait le dos et semblait bouder. L soupira mentalement en tentant de réapprocher discrètement la main de sa cible. Malheureusement pour lui, Light le sentit et se retourna brusquement vers lui en le foudroyant du regard.

- Ne. Me. Touche. Pas.

Cette fois, Ryûzaki ne fit rien pour masquer un bruyant soupir.

- Je t'avais prévenu Light ! Si tu m'avais écouté, on n'en serait pas là…

- Oh, ça va ! Arrête de retourner le couteau dans la plaie !

- Si tu étais resté à l'ombre et si tu avais daigné mettre de la crème solaire comme moi, tu ne serais pas rouge comme une écrevisse et tu me supplierais pour que je te touche, fit remarquer Ryûzaki, son visage affichant un air mi-déçu mi-rêveur.

Même les dieux n'échappent pas aux coups de soleil.


End file.
